Aggression
by 7starfish7
Summary: Seqeul to Strength. He flashed back to interrogating Harris in the hospital; the smug look on his face as he ground out the words that everyone was now thinking. It wasn't over. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Prologue

He didn't think it was possible for one's world to be shattered in mere seconds. He didn't think one person's actions could effect not only the life of the victim but all the lives around her.

And yet, there he was, running up the steps of the court house in search of his A.D.A., ready to beg for a warrant.

It wasn't until the judge signed the paper and he was able to make the call, ordering his detectives to tear into the domain, that Donald Cragen's heart began to slow from the rapid rate it had been ever since the name of their tormentor had been revealed.

He remembered Richard White from nearly twelve years ago. It was one of those cases that hung around, reminding them of the depravity in the world every time a new case was opened.

Cragen sighed as he headed back to the station house, waiting, hoping, that they weren't too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Location - Elliot's Apartment<strong>

"You doing okay?" Asked Elliot as Olivia sat down on the couch.

Olivia brought her knees up to her chest, wincing at the pain the movement caused her injured body. "What if we don't find him? What if he is already gone?"

Elliot sat down next to her and placed a gentle hand on her knee; guiding her to a more comfortable position by resting her legs on his lap. "He doesn't know we are on to him, Olivia. Harris hasn't been able to contact anyone. White has no reason to believe we know anything. He hasn't had a warning and, even if he had, he wouldn't have time to act. We'll get him."

Olivia let his words settle in her. She knew he was trying to be reassuring. She knew he was just as afraid as she was. She also knew that White was smart. He orchestrated this whole thing; from helping Harris escape, to the dumping of the bodies, to Harris getting to her first. Every detail had been planned out so intricately that no one had seen that it was him. He had the perfect cover, Harris.

He knew that no one would suspect him with Harris on the loose he could live vicariously through Harris until it was his time to strike. She could only hope that he wouldn't get that chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Location - Halfway 242<strong>

He knew they were coming. He knew, before Harris had even had a chance to call and warn him, he knew. The dishes were in the sink. The bed was unmade. It was as if Hhe had gotten out of bed, made breakfast and suddenly realized that the cops would be there by lunch.

He was gone. Once again, Richard White had alluded their grasp. No one knew where he was going. He certainly would not return back to his job at the hospital. He was just gone.

Munch called the CSU techs down the hall and into the room where White had been staying, sharing, with Harris. For a moment, he wondered how no one is the Half Way House had noticed an extra man in a room for one but then he remembered this place housed the worst of society. So even if someone did notice, no one would do anything. Hell, Olivia had probably put more than one of them in prison anyway. Why would they want to help her?

"Call Elliot." Said Munch as he approached Fin. "We found some of Olivia's stuff. I doubt she wants it back but I think she should know."

Fin flipped open his phone and scrolled down his contacts for Elliot's number, finding Benson before Stabler. He briefly considered just calling Olivia but soon remembered that she was hurt and needed her rest. Elliot could tell her later.

"Where do you think he's going?" Asked Fin.

Munch just shrugged. He didn't know. How could he? No one even knew White had been released. It was only after he read his release papers that he found that White had never been charged with murder and, having served most of his term for rape, was release back into society where he found a job as a janitor at Mercy Hospital.

His plan was perfect. Sometime in the time he had been a guest of the state in Attica he had met Harris and realized they shared a common hatred for the woman who put them there. A woman, who White had been "fixed on" for quite some time.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he was released; prisons were too crowded, he was a model prisoner, and his time was almost up anyway. So he knew; he had it all planned. He would go free, get a job, start over as a member of the public, and, when the time was right, he would help Harris escape and together they would bring down the person they held responsible for their demise.

Finally pushing the talk button, Fin brought his phone up to his ear, counting the rings until Elliot picked up. He hated that he had to deliver more bad news. He hated that it wasn't over.

And then he flashed back to interrogating Harris in the hospital; the smug look on his face as he ground out the words that everyone was now thinking.

_It wasn't over._

* * *

><p><strong>I am really busy with "Trust" but I don't want to let this fall aside. I will update quickly if enough people ask for it. This is just the prologue; answering some questions. The plot will move forward shortly. <strong>

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Please vote for The Joyful Heart Foundation. Go to tiny url . com / vote joy **

**When you copy and paste that link in the Url box make sure to take out the spaces. Fanfic wouldn't let me post it in here any other way.**

**Help them continue their work with empowering survivors of sexual assault, domestic violence, and child abuse. Also, to the other authors on here, please include this in your stories to help spread the word. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Olivia slowly rolled over in bed; now laying on Elliot's bare chest. The sudden weight woke him, gently, as he recognized what it was right away. He wrapped her trembling body in his arms, caressing her protectively.<p>

"Nightmare?" He asked. Olivia nodded her head into his chest. Elliot held her tighter and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

He knew she was worried, they all were. No one knew where White was, what he was planning, or when he would strike. It had been a little over a month since he was discovered and in that time Olivia had been a wreck. Prior to Harris first attacking her, she never let threats against her shake her to this extent.

But after, after he had assaulted her in the prison, after he raped her in the alley, she had changed. She had been attacked in one the most vicious ways possible, branding a permanent fear and discontent in her.

She thought back to the first time she had encountered Richard White. She knew he was their guy. He had this sick way about him that screamed out the sadistic desires behind his cold eyes.

Still, she didn't fear him then. At least not as much as she did now. She knew what he was capable of but it didn't bother her. She knew that if she let him change anything in her daily life then he would win. She wasn't about to let that happen. She wasn't about to succumb to fear.

And yet, there she was, shaking from yet again another nightmare. He was enjoying this, she guessed. It must be a real thrill for White to know that he was under her skin, that after all these years he was still a part of her.

"Don't think about that shit." Said Elliot.

Olivia looked up at him with confused eyes. "Sometimes I think you can read my mind." She mused.

Elliot gave a small smile as his thumb moved to brush the tears she hadn't realized had fallen. She looked down at this chest as saw the small puddle her crying had left.

"I don't have to." He said as he cradled her face in his hands. He brought her down to him and kissed her gently on the lips. "You don't have to worry, Liv. You've got me." His hand rubbed in small, comforting, circles on her back as her head rested on his shoulder. "You've got me."

**Location - 16 Precinct**

"What have we got?" Asked Fin as he walked into the squad room.

Munch sat back in his desk, putting down the file he was reading to meet his partner. "Rape-murder in Queens. Melinda's already there. I was just waiting for you."

"Any particular reason you didn't just have me meet you there." Asked Fin.

Munch got up from his seat and handed his partner the keys to the squad car. "I didn't want to drive."

Fin shook his head as they walked to the elevator. "That's one thing I like about Stabler, "began Fin, "He usually likes to drive."

Munch smiled. Elliot had taken a few days off when Olivia had first gotten out of the hospital but in the few weeks he had been back at work he had been busier than ever, eager to get back to work. Every time they got a lead he was in the car, flashing the lights that allow him to speed down the streets of New York if only to find any piece of information that might lead to putting another sick bastard behind bars.

Munch checked his watch, noting that Elliot was already 30 minutes late, which as of lately was unusual. "Speaking of Stabler", he began, "where is he?"

**Location - Elliot's apartment**

"Elliot!" Cried Olivia as she collapsed on top of his chest. Her breathing was labored as her hot body began to cool from the force of her climax. Elliot held her close, his body still shaking from his own release as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"That was amazing", he said, "I'm late for work now but that was amazing."

Olivia looked up from his chest and planted a kiss on his lips. "Cragen is going to be pissed." She said between kisses. "Was it worth it?"

Elliot pulled her to him and quickly rolled them over so he was on top. "Definitely." He said before placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another long, passionate kiss. "I love you too."

Elliot ran his hands up her curves, never breaking the kiss. She felt his forming erection against her thigh and smiled.

"El, we can't start this again. You're already almost an hour late.

Elliot buried his head in the crook of her neck and groaned. "Your right." He whined. "But I don't want to move."

Olivia chuckled at the frustration in his voice. "Go take a shower." She said. "I'll make you something you can eat in the car."

Elliot met her eyes and smiled. "Okay." He placed one more kiss on her lips before moving off of her and to the bathroom.

Olivia stayed still for a moment, soaking up what was left of their morning. She rolled out of bed and pulled on her robe before making her way downstairs, into the kitchen.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she waited for the coffee pot to fill. A small flash of light caught her attention from outside the window. She glanced across the street, slightly unnerved by the sudden and unknown burst.

After several minutes of watching the dead of the street, she returned her attention back to the coffee. She reached into the cupboard to pull out a mug with a lid, all the while feeling as if she was being watched.

And she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! And thank you to all who voted.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

"Remind me to buy my daughter some pepper spray." Said Melinda as she hovered over the dead body, examining what she could. "She walks this way everyday, coming home from school."

Munch squatted down next to her and stared at the body. It was that of a 22 year old female; her jogging suit torn and bruising around her throat.

"It looks like cause of death was strangulation. I'll know more when I get her on my table."

"We find anything else?" Asked Munch.

"Her panties are missing; signs of sexual assault. I'll let you know if we have any fluids."

Munch nodded before getting up to join Fin, who was interviewing witnesses.

"Anything useful?" He asked.

Fin shook his head. "Naw, nobody saw anything and nobody knows her. Did we find her purse?"

"No. Perp either took it or she didn't have it on her. Either way we don't have I.D."

"Well lets just hope this bastard is in the system. In the mean time, lets get out her picture, see if someone can identify her." Said Fin.

Munch nodded before they made their way back into the squad car and headed down to the precinct. They drove in silence. As much as they had been exposed to depravity, violence, and innocence lost, it never got any easier.

Sometimes there was a happy ending. The perp was caught and put away and the victim could pick up the pieces and try their best to start a new life, one free of pain. Other times, however, the perp got away. The victim could still pick up the pieces, they could still start a new life, but it would never be free of pain.

**Location - 16 Precinct**

"Excuse me." Said an elderly lady coming from the hall. "I'm looking for special victims."

Elliot arose from his seat and guided the lady to the chair next to his desk. "We are Special Victims. I am Detective Stabler. How may I help you?"

The lady sat in the chair and pulled out a flier from her purse. "I heard that this woman was found murdered." Her lip began to tremble as tears threatened to spill over. "Her name is Rebecca Brillenger. She's my daughter."

Elliot nodded, his heart aching for the woman before him. "Ma'am, are you sure this woman is your daughter?" The woman nodded, unable to find her voice in her grief. Elliot seemed to understand and waited for her to collect herself, what little she could. "I am going to need you to identify the body and answer some questions, okay?"

"Anything", she said, "if it will help find my baby's killer."

Elliot got up from his seat and walked over to the coffee table behind him. Carrying a Styrofoam cup over to the grieving mother, he signaled for Fin, who had just entered the building, to join them.

"Thank you." Said the woman, softly.

"Mrs. Brillenger", Elliot began, "I am so sorry for your loss and I promise you we will do everything we can to find your daughter's killer. This is Detective Tutuola. He was at the scene and can answer any other questions you may have."

The woman nodded and Elliot left the two to discuss what they had found at the crime scene. Elliot headed into the cribs and pulled out his phone to call Olivia. He smiled when she picked up. Even something as small as hearing her voice cheered him up. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi Elliot. You know, I'm going to be there in less than two hours. Did you really need to call?"

Elliot smiled, although she couldn't see. He was glad she was returning to work.

After her ordeal, and some not so wanted but much need time off, she finally got Cragen to agree to let her come back; though she was on desk duty only for the next few weeks.

"I missed you." She said in response to his silence. "I'm glad you called. I've been feeling weird all day."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked, concerned. "Are you sure you are ready to come back to work?"

"Yes, Elliot." She said feigning aggravation. "I have been ready for weeks. I'm going crazy just sitting here doing nothing."

Elliot chuckled as he sat down on one of the cots in the cribs. "So what do you mean? Why do you feel so weird?"

"I don't know." She said. "I just feel a little uneasy. I guess I am just nervous about returning back to work."

"What?" He joked. "Are you afraid you forgot how to be a cop?"

Olivia chuckled lightly into the phone. "No. I don't know Elliot. I mean, everyone there knows. They know about what Harris did to me. What if-"

"Olivia." He interrupted. "No one here is going to think any less of you. It wasn't your fault and no one blames you for anything."

"I know." She said quietly. "I know but it still doesn't make it any easier."

"No one said it would be easy. I'm here for you, babe. We all are."

Olivia smiled. She loved it when he called her babe. She loved how he knew his words would comfort her. "Alright Elliot, I have to get a shower before I come in. I still smell like you."

Elliot groaned as her words caused his body to flush with heat. "I'll see you soon. I love you Olivia."

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews. They really inspire me to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and brace yourselves for whats coming next. Something tells me that Olivia's first day back is going to be . . . interesting.<strong>

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 3

"Liv!" Called Fin from across the room. Everyone in the squad turned to greet the detective with smiling faces. She had been missed in the time that she had been gone but everyone understood that she had been through hell and needed some time off.

Olivia smiled as she walked over to her desk to greet her co-workers and friends.

"Welcome back, Liv", said Munch, "We missed you."

Olivia was overwhelmed. Everything was so oddly familiar. She had expected people to be questioning, skeptical, as if unsure of her ability to return to work.

Instead, everyone just smiled, exchanged hellos, and then returned back to work.

Olivia sat down and gazed across her desk where Elliot would normally be sitting. She smiled for moment before remembering that they were at work and because of that they could not show the affection they would normally.

"Hey Fin?" Asked Olivia.

"What's up, Liv." Answered Fin from his desk.

"Where's Elliot?"

Fin nudged his head in the direction of Cragen's office. Olivia could see, through the spaces in the blinds, a very angered and distressed Elliot, obviously engaging in a less than well-mannered conversation with Cragen.

She wondered, for a moment, what they could be talking about. She had thought that Cragen and Elliot would be the first to greet her upon her return so she was suprised to find the men locked away, having some petty agruement when she walked in.

Moments later Elliot slammed the door, exiting Cragen's office. He stormed over to his desk and slumped in his chair, resting his head in his hands.

"Well hello to you too." Said Olivia.

Elliot jumped slightly at her voice. He looked up and immediately smiled surprised, but happy, to see her there. "Liv, when did you get here?"

Olivia smiled. "About 30 seconds ago. What's going on with you?"

"Benson!" Barked Cragen from his office. Olivia turned to face the door where Cragen was standing and motioning her into his office. Again, she was surprised. Cragen was clearly angered with her but she had no idea why. Usually when she screwed up she knew but she had only been back to work for a few minutes; she couldn't have screwed up that badly so soon.

And then she smiled and rolled her eyes; familiar with Cragen's wrath. It was comforting to know that she could handle it. She could handle being back at work; even if it meant getting chewed out by Cragen. It was part of the job, _her_ job.

"Am I in trouble already?" She asked Elliot.

Elliot smiled at the normality in her voice. They exchanged smirks before she got up and walked into Cragen's office.

Elliot was glad she was back at work. This would be good for her. So much had changed in the past few months and she need some normalcy back in her life. That's what he was trying to tell Cragen moments before when he insisted that he separate the pair.

Elliot knew that Olivia would have a difficult time returning to work. She had spent her entire career trying to prove herself and maintain her tough as nails reputation. After all, they didn't call her Badass Benson for nothing.

So he knew that returning to work after being so brutally assaulted would prove to be a challenge for her. He knew that she would be striving to get back the strength and courage it would take to earn back the title that had been so painfully stripped from her.

He sighed at the thought of not being with her, on the streets, the next time she had to chase a perp or put her life and safety in jeopardy again. _What if something happens to her? What if she gets hurt again? Who is going to protect her? _

Elliot gazed at Munch and Fin, wondering which of the two would be looking after her. Munch was capable, but his strength paled in comparison to Elliot's. Fin, well, Fin was supposed to be watching her in Sealview.

Elliot scowled as that thought crossed his mind. No. No one could protect her the way he could and he wasn't just going to sit there while Cragen wrecked their partnership and put her in danger once again.

He stood to make his way over to Cragen's office before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Elliot." Said Warner.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Melinda sighed and handed Elliot a manila envelope. "The DNA results on your victim's rape kit came back. I wanted to deliver this one personally."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows as he opened the envelop and read the papers inside.

"Richard White." He spat.

She nodded. "He didn't even bother wearing a condom this time."

Elliot's blood ran cold. "No." He said. "No, he wants to get caught. He wanted us to know it was him." Elliot chewed on his bottom lip before turning back towards Cragen's office where he could see Olivia standing. "He's sending us a message.


	5. Chapter 4

"Captain, I don't understand. Why do you have to split us up?" Argued Olivia. "There is no written rule that says partners can't be involved in a romantic relationship. As long as we don't let our personal feelings interfere with our jobs, I don't see a reason why we can't continue being partners."

Cragen sighed. "That's just it, Olivia; if you don't let it interfere with your jobs."

Olivia leaned forward against the table Cragen was sitting at, planting her hands on either side, an interrogation tactic they used to get their way when a perp was uncooperative. The move was meant to be initimidating and was entirely unconscious. Cragen smiled, seeing the familiar fire in her as she pressed on. It was good to have her back, to see her in action as she was nearly five months ago.

"Captain, do you really think I can't keep my personal life out of the office?"

He shook his head. "I know you can. Its Elliot I am worried about." Olivia raised her eyebrows at his words. "Do you think he will just let you go off chasing a perp like he used to; or be the first one to enter a dark building or crime scene? He loves you, Olivia and he is going to want to protect you and in doing so could jeopardize the case."

Olivia sighed. Cragen was right; she knew it. Still, she was determined, she couldn't let him sepparate them, not after everything they have been through; everything she had been through. "Can't you just give it a try? I'll talk to Elliot. He'll understand. Please, Captain, we have been partners for over twelve years. Don't split us up now."

"IAB is going to be all over this." He said solemnly. "They know what's going on and you can bet that Tucker is going to be on all of our asses, especially yours." Olivia opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off as Cragen continued. "He isn't exactly thrilled that you are returning to work after your incident."

Olivia shuttered at his words but collected herself quickly, for fear of looking weak. "Captain, I'm fine."

Cragen smiled. This was typical Olivia behavior and he was glad to see it return. "No your not." He paused. "But you're getting there and I don't want to get in the way of that." Cragen thought to himself for a moment and sighed, realizing what he had to do. "You and Elliot can remain partners but the second your personal relationship crosses over into your work I will be the first to split you up. Do you understand?"

Olivia smiled and nodded franticly.

"Good." Said Cragen with a smile. "Now, I must insist that you keep it professional in the office."

Another nod; she didn't want to speak and risk saying something that might change his mind.

Fin appeared a second later, stepping through the door with urgency. "Uh, Cap", he began, "You need to see this.

"Come in." Said Cragen as he motioned for Olivia to leave them. Fin sat down as soon as the door was shut and handed Cragen the results of the Rebecca Brillenger rape case.

Cragen skimmed the form quickly, his eyes growing wide. "Has Olivia seen this?"

Fin shook his head. "No, the results just came in. A uni is taking the mother to I.D. the body and Munch is canvassing her neighborhood."

"Where's Elliot?" Cragen asked.

Fin shook his head. "Right now, probably about to break the news to Olivia."

Cragen sighed. Keeping them partners was not going to be easy. And although splitting them up wasn't something he wanted to do, he knew keeping things professional would be a challenge for them. He knew that IAB would be all over this. His mind flashed back to the conversation Olivia had with Tucker a few years back.

Olivia had been accused of murder and, of course, Tucker was the one to interrogate her. He had brought up her attack at Sealview, throwing that information in her face, claiming it made her an unfit cop.

She hadn't been raped then but that wasn't the case now and Tucker knew it. The man had no mercy, Cragen knew he would do everything to split them up, even if it meant tossing it in her face that she was a victim.

"Call Tucker and tell him to meet me down here as soon as he can."

Fin furrowed his eye brows. "What for?"

Cragen stood and began walking out the door and into the squad room. "Just do it."


	6. Chapter 5

"El, how did this happen?" Asked Olivia. "Every cop in New York is looking for him. How did he do this?" Olivia was on the verge of tears. She had an ache in her stomach, riddled with guilt, and it was gnawing away at her.

Although she knew this wasn't her fault she couldn't help the torment building in her; knowing that people were suffering in her name.

"Olivia, White is smart. He had this all planned out but we'll get him." Elliot ran his hands down her arms and brought their hands together. "We'll get him. He didn't even bother wearing a condom this time; we have his DNA."

Olivia shook her head. "You know what that means Elliot." She struggled to hide the cracks in her voice, not wanting her fear to show through. "He knows we know. He has nothing to lose now and he knows that. The only reason he raped and killed Rebecca was to send me a message. He wants me to know that its not over; that he's still after me."

Elliot held her close. He couldn't imagine the emotional turmoil she must be going through. It wasn't enough that Harris had raped her but countless of others had suffered all so White could watch her squirm while he awaited his turn.

"I hate this." She whispered into his chest. "I hate feeling like this. Isn't what they've done to me enough? God, he got his revenge, why can't he just leave me alone?" The tears were flowing freely now and for the first time in her life she didn't hate herself for it.

Normally, Olivia would have fought to hide her tears. She hated revealing that weak side of herself but it was different with Elliot. She knew she could trust him and she knew that he would never think any less of her for being vulnerable, something she rarely, if ever, was.

So she didn't mind as she sunk into him and her body shook with sobs because she knew that she could with him. She knew he would never judge her; because he loves her, because she loves him.

"Olivia", he began, "Whites resources are gone. He is going to screw up; he's desperate. Its only a matter of time-"

"We should go question her neighbors." She interrupted. "See if anyone saw anything or knows where White is."

Elliot sighed, remembering Cragen's words and that he was no longer Olivia's partner. "Liv, I gotta tell you something. Cragen called me in this morning to talk about us and he said-"

"No." Said Olivia. "No, I talked to him. He said we could stay partners."

Elliot looked at her in surprise. "How did you manage that?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. I just did." Elliot smiled, reveling in her strength; the pieces of it that have slowly slipped back into her life. She smirked, knowing he was impressed and loving that she still had the ability to amaze him. God, it was a turn on. "He just said that we need to keep it professional in the office."

Elliot smiled. From their proximity he could feel the heat from her body as it radiated against his and he knew she could feel his erection against her as he held her tight in his arms.

"Yeah", he said as he skimmed her lips with his, "So we probably shouldn't do this."

He kissed her, gently at first but it soon grew into a passionate fire being perpetuated by their working mouths and aching bodies.

"Probably a bad idea." She said as she ran her hands up his back.

He groaned and slipped his hands under her blouse. "We should stop." His hands cupped her breasts and she giggled quietly before kissing his neck.

A knock at the door quickly halted their actions as Cragen's booming voice yelled from outside to get their asses out into the squad room.

And fuck if that man was not the mother of all moment killers.

"We should really stop." She said. Elliot sighed but nodded in agreement. "We should get to work on questioning her neighbors."

"Liv", said Elliot, "You're on desk duty. Besides, Munch is already questioning them. I don't think Cragen is going to let you out of his sight until White is found."

Olivia frowned and pulled out of his arms. She knew he was right but that didn't mean she had to like it. "So what can I do?"

Elliot chuckled. "Your favorite activity in the world."

And then they both finished his sentence in unison, "Paperwork."

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker is in the next chapter but other than that, I'm not going to lie, I have no idea where to go from here. So I could use a little inspiration. <strong>

**Also I am working on some one-shots. (not all of them are smutty) but i would like to hear some ideas.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Story has turned M. Smut ahead and possible violence to follow in upcoming chapters.**

* * *

><p>"You have no right to dictate how I run my unit. If I think she's fit to return to work than she is." Said Cragen sternly as he braced himself over the table, staring down Tucker, who was sitting on the other side. "Olivia is one of my best Detectives and has never let her personal issues interfere with her work. If she says she can handle coming back she can."<p>

Tucker smirked and shook his head at the captain. "And what if she slips up? Are you willing to take that risk? I'm sure a second murder charge will not-"

"She was innocent and the man who set her up is in jail." He interrupted. "Even through all of that Detective Benson conducted herself professionally until her name was cleared."

"And what about Stabler?" Asked Tucker. "You think things aren't going to change with them? You think he can still be the _silent_ overly protective bastard; because I think the next time a perp so much as looks at her he will be dead before they even get him in cuffs."

Cragen fell silent for a moment. "That's actually something else that I wanted to discuss with you." Cragen swallowed. "Detectives Stable and Benson are involved in a romantic relationship." Cragen watched as Tucker's eyes grew wide, then lax as a smirk spread across his face.

"And you want them to stay partners?"

Cragen nodded. "I don't think they will be as effective without each other. Stabler wont have anyone else watching her and I don't think Detective Benson would trust anyone else to have her back."

"I thought you said Detective Benson was capable? If she needs a babysitter maybe she isn't as ready to return as you think."

"I don't have to answer to you." Said Cragen, angered that someone tried to deface his _daughter_. "Not about this. There is no written rule that says partners can not be involved in a romantic relationship and if I feel that they can handle still being partners and Olivia can handle coming back then that's the way its going to stand."

"Then why did you call me?" Asked Tucker as he stood from his seat. "If you are so sure everything is going to work out, why did you have me come down here?" Cragen was silent. "Its because you know they are going to screw up. And when they do, and believe me they will, you want to make sure your ass doesn't take the bullet. You are covering for yourself; not you detectives." Tucker shook his head and smiled. "Detectives Benson and Stabler can remain partners. It wont take that long before one of them slips up. And, when that happens", his voice was low and menacing, "the decision wont me up to you."

Cragen stood there for a moment after Tucker left. He hated the man and he hated even more that he was right. If Elliot or Olivia slipped up, it wouldn't be up to him. It would be up to Tucker, to I.A.B.

Cragen left the room and walked up to the cribs. From outside of the door her could hear both Elliot and Olivia talking. He was afraid, for a moment, of what he would find if he opened the door. After all, they weren't just partners anymore, they were lovers.

So, he knocked. He knocked and heard the sharp intake of breath and the light giggles from inside the room. And fuck if he hadn't just told them to keep it professional. "Both of you get your asses out into the squad room, now!"

**Location - Elliot's Apartment**

"Cragen was pissed." Said Olivia as she flopped back down onto the couch.

Elliot chuckled and sat down next to her. He lifted her legs onto his and began massaging her calves. "Yeah but he'll get over it. He said we could still be partners."

"Yeah." She said, groaning at the pressure in her legs. "But Tucker is going to have us on a tight leash."

Elliot began untying her shoes and taking them off. He gazed at her with that dashingly wicked smirk of his as he began to kiss his way up her body. "Forget about Tucker." He said, between kisses. "I already have."

His hands slid up her blouse and over her breasts, caressing as he peppered her neck with soft, hungry, kisses. She lifted her hips to grind against his erection; that apparently being the last straw for him. He fell away from her, just long enough to rid himself of his slacks and boxers. Olivia had barley gotten the clasp of her bra undone when she felt him working away at her bottom half, fumbling with the button of her jeans.

"A little eager, are we?" She smirked. Elliot looked up at her and smiled.

"You had me very ready in the cribs earlier. I've been thinking about this all day." Finally having rid her of her jeans and panties, he slid back up her form, the ends of his fully unbuttoned shirt tickling her as he moved to face her.

She slid her hands up his chest, marveling at the bulk of his muscles. Her hands moved to his shoulders and slid the remainder of his clothing off of him.

And then he was inside her, hard and huge and working to serve them both blissful release. Olivia moaned at the feel of him. No man had ever made her feel the way he did. Every time they made love he made sure to worship her body in a way no one ever had before.

It wasn't just sex with Elliot. It was something in the way he always held her, something in the way their hot bodies mashed together, something in the way he moaned her name that told her he really did love her.

She couldn't hold out any longer, not with the way he was circling her clit. He knew just how to touch her, how to make her body tremble with the exertion of trying to stay conscious through the vigorous climax and that ripped through her body with his final powerful thrust.

"So that's what's been on your mind all day." She softly chuckled after a few moments of silence. "How do you focus?"

Elliot lifted his head from the crook of her neck and smiled. "I don't."

Olivia sighed as she raked her nails down his back. "Maybe Cragen was right." She hated herself for thinking it. "Maybe we wont work as partners."

"Don't say that, Liv." Said Elliot, slightly worried. "Just give it some time. We'll talk about it. We can invite him over to our place-"

"Our place?" She questioned.

Elliot chuckled. "Liv, you haven't been back to your apartment for more than two days in the past five months. I think its safe to say you've moved in." Olivia pulled herself up from under him and tried to sit up but Elliot caught her arms and rubbed them lightly. "I didn't say I mind. I'm happy, Liv."

Olivia gulped, her throat suddenly feeling dry. "I just didn't realize." She shook her head. "Our place?"

"Our place." He repeated. He couldn't figure out why she seemed so nervous about it. It wasn't as if they weren't heading in that direction anyway. "Relax, Liv." He said as his lips skimmed hers. "We can talk about it later." He moved to get off of her but stopped when her arms closed around his neck.

Elliot chuckled and kissed her again. He knew what she wanted, knew that she was feeling insecure about their conversation. He was feeling uneasy too. Not because of what they had talked about but something just didn't feel right.

He dismissed his thoughts when he felt her hand travel down his hardening shaft. He kissed her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Whatever uncertainty he had was disappearing with every thrust into her wanting body.

It was only until after the first flash went off that he realized what that uncertainty was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So is anyone here currently reading anything by Maigonokaze? If not, you should be. She has two stories in prgress right now, "Revenge" and "An Overwhelming Loss" She is on my favorite authors list. Give it a read, after you review this chapter of course. =)**

**Aaannnddd Review! **


	8. Chapter 7

He watched from outside the back window. No one even bothered to check. He loved that she felt safe here. It meant he was safe too.

He waited for hours until they came home. He had watched her all morning, saw her leave, and waited her return.

And here she was. He groaned as he saw Elliot massaging her legs and grew hard at the thought of his own hands on her. He remembered the first time he saw her, the way she smelt, how her hair bounced, the sway of her hips as she walked.

Her hips didn't sway so much anymore. Her walk was a little bit more fearful. He groaned again, knowing he was the cause of that fear.

He saw her remove her shirt as the man on top of her began tearing away at his clothes.

Fucking Stabler.

He may have her now, but he wont for long. Then she was naked, getting her brains fucked out by the angry son of a bitch he had met years ago.

He smiled. It would be his turn soon. He felt his dick grow hard as he continued to watch them. He unzipped his pants and freed his erection before beginning to stroke himself.

He imagined himself on that couch, on top of her, holding her down, throwing himself into her, muffling her cried with his tongue.

He moaned her name as he reached his climax. Taking a deep breath, he began to collect himself. He thought for a moment of his plan. Things had changed now that she was with Stabler.

His conquest would be more difficult, but certainly more fun. He looked up and saw Elliot getting off of her but she pulled him down and began kissing him again.

_Round two, my love? _He thought as he once again began stroking himself. He climaxed quickly, the second time.

Then, he took out his camera and licked his lips, eager to begin phase one of his plan. After three of four shots he saw Elliot get up and fumbled with his pants before throwing his shirt over Olivia.

He was clearly distressed as he searched his house and double checked that all the front curtains were closed.

But he didn't check the back.

White smiled again, marveling in his stupidity. But he couldn't blame him, as he hopped over Elliot's fence. The back to his apartment was small and the fence wasn't very high. Who would check the back of their own house?

After all, this is where he feels safe.

**Inside Elliot's apartment.**

"El, what's wrong?" Asked Olivia as she fumbled with his shirt. She stood up, the fabric covering her to mid-thigh.

"Olivia please sit down. Put the blanket around you; cover yourself up." Elliot paced the length of the living room before walking back to the kitchen to check the back door. The porch light was on. It was never on unless the motion sensor picked something up.

Elliot ran back into the living room and grabbed his gun off the end table before running back to the back and opening the door.

Once he was sure he was alone, he began looking for what had been there. It wasn't as if there weren't any animals in New York. It was very possible that a possum had set off the light.

He looked up into the trees, searching for the foul creature; but the horrific sounds of Olivia's screams told him that she already found it

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know. I'm on vacation so I'm not sure I'll be able to update much. I know, right where the cliffhanger is right! I will take the time to update though if enough people ask for it. It's kinda hard to write when you feel like no one is reading. Anyway, Olivia's screaming at something, lets find out what it is.<strong>

**Review**


	9. Chapter 8

**This review had me cracking up. **

**Ah! Update fast fast! Cliffhangers that involve Olivia screaming need quick**  
><strong>resolve, LOL. <strong>

**Thanks hun, here ya go.**

* * *

><p>"Liv!" He cried, running back into the house and to Olivia. She was shaking against the door frame clutching a small piece of paper in her hand. "Liv, baby, what is it?"<p>

Olivia tried to catch her breath and handed the paper to Elliot. It was crumpled and covered in a nervous sweat. It only took him a second to read it.

_No hard feelings._

"God, he's a monster." She cried. "Why the hell does he have to toy with me!" Her breathing was ragged and Elliot could tell she was on her way to another anxiety attack. Since her assault in the alley they had been no stranger, though less frequent as time went on.

It seemed that every time there was a little light in her life something like this happened and shattered her once again. "Its okay, Liv." He said as he wrapped her in his arms. Its what he always said; what else was there? The phrase had been uttered so many times in the past months even he could taste the hollowness of his words. "I'll call CSU."

"What for." She scoffed. "We all know who its from."

Elliot sighed. CSU had to come down there and they both knew it. As much as he didn't want them poking around his, their, apartment he knew White had been less careful and probably left her more than one surprise. "Liv, what if there is something else?"

"There wont be." She said. "This is it."

"How do you know?" He asked. "How did you even find this?"

Olivia tensed, her immediate discomfort obvious. "When you ran outside", she began, "I got this feeling like I wasn't alone, like someone was watching me. I've had that feeling for a while now, Elliot."

Elliot furrowed his brow. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know, Elliot, I thought I was just being paranoid but when you left I just felt like someone else was still in the room. I checked through the peep hole in the door and it was black. Something was covering it. It was, that was it." She said, pointing to the note.

Elliot shook his head. "I got that feeling too." He said. "That's why I ran outside; I wanted to go check. Liv, don't you think we should get CSU down here and see what else he could have left? For all we know, he's been watching you for weeks. Don't you think he would have left something behind?"

"I don't care." She said. "I just want to go to bed and forget about this, okay?"

"Liv." He called out as he chased her up the stares. "Why are you being like this?" He grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him. "Don't you want to catch this guy?"

"Of course I want to catch him!" She cried. "That's all I fucking want but I can't do this anymore!"

Elliot was confused, in the entire time he has known Olivia, even in the time they had been together, he had never seen her like this. He couldn't understand why she would withhold a detail like that; something so crucial to finding the bastard.

He had seen it many times before, with other women, other victims but he never thought Olivia would be one to interfere. Normally, when a detail was held back it was because the victim was too embarrasses or too ashamed.

That's when it hit him. The reason behind her insanity; she was ashamed. "Olivia you have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of." He began. "None of this is your fault. You know that."

She thought she just might start crying again. He knew her too well. "Elliot every time this happens, every thing he sends, it all gets passed around. CSU sees it, Cragen, Munch, Fin, Hardwicke, the DA, I just can't do it anymore. They all know." She paused and drew in a shaky breath. "Everything Harris did, everything White planned, every sick detail of what they have done to me, they all know."

Now he understood. Her irrational behavior was her way of protecting herself. She wasn't trying to hinder the investigation; she was trying to spare herself more pain.

She had done well. He thought. After everything she had been through, Harris raping her in the alley, White stalking her then, White stalking her now, sending her threats, killing in her name, he couldn't imagine the emotional turmoil she was suffering.

He wanted to end it. He knew she did too and, as unfortunate as it was, that meant reporting this. CSU would come down, search the premises, invade her privacy, then she would go to the station and once again give her statement.

"Can we just check first?" She asked. "If there is something else, I would at least like to see it before everyone else does."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Liv?"

She nodded as she began climbing back down the stairs. "If I have to be humiliated again I would at least like to prepare myself."

Elliot shook off her last comment. Sarcasm was her weapon, its how she coped. It was how she dealt with being a victim.

Oh, God. Victim.

Elliot opened the back door and they continued to look for small traces of White; soda cans, napkins, things that shown he had been there for periods of time.

"I don't see anything. Do you?" Asked Elliot.

Olivia drew in a sharp breath. "Call CSU." She said.

"Have a change of heart?"

Olivia nodded slowly.

"What is it?" He asked, looking in her direction.

"Just call."

It was then that his eyes landed on what she had seen. There, on the floor, next to the back door looking into the living room, in plain view of the couch, was semen.

"That fucking bastard." He ground out through his teeth, anger pulsing throught him at what White had seen. "That fucking bastard! He watched. The whole damn time, he fucking watched and-"

"Elliot." She cried softly. She wrapped her arms around herself as she felt her stomach heave.

"I'm sorry." He softened. He went to hold her but stopped when she flinched away.

"Don't." She began. "He may be watching."

* * *

><p><strong>Is he? How long has he been watching? What's his plan? The threats are back but when will he carry them out? Who do you think has these answers?<strong>

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

CSU came and went and Olivia once again went down tot the station house to give her statement. Her heart thumped in her chest as she walked briskly to her car. Every shadow was of a man, every sound was an angry voice, every movement was White, following her, stalking her, hunting her down like prey.

Only when she made it to her car did her mind rest and her eyes stopped playing tricks on her. The shadows returned to regular people, the sounds came back to the bustling city, and the movements were that of small city animals.

Olivia covered her eyes with one hand as the other gripped the steering wheel. _I can't take much more of this. _She thought. She knew White was coming for her but she didn't know when, how, and who else he would hurt in the mean time. The agonizing wait and wonder was killing her. _Maybe that's his plan._

She sighed and collected herself before she started her car. The drive home was a blur, her thoughts consumed of what was to come. She knew White wanted to rape her; maybe even kill her.

She remembered back to the way he had tortured his first victims; and how he was torturing her. He didn't even have to touch her to do it. Just the thought of what was to come and the bodies he sent to her door were enough to make her wish he would just come and get it over with already.

She didn't even realize she had made it home until she heard the tapping on her car window. She gasped at the sudden sound and her heart started beating rapidly again.

"Liv?" Said Elliot from outside her car. "Olivia, what are doing?"

Olivia swallowed hard and blinked as she took in her surroundings. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Elliot standing outside her car window. "El," she said as she got out of the car, "what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He said. "You've been sitting out here for almost twenty minutes."

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. "I was just thinking." She sighed when she noted the protective detail outside of their apartment. Although ground floor was convenient at times, she hated that anyone could just park right outside her doorstep.

"Its freezing out here." Said Elliot. "Lets go inside."

Olivia nodded and followed him in silence

"You doing alright?" Asked Elliot once they were inside. Olivia just nodded and sat down on the couch. Elliot noted her discontent but he didn't know what to do about it. Through all of his years with SVU he thought he had dealt with just about every type of victim but this wasn't just any victim, this was Olivia; his Olivia and he couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked. She just shook her head. "Liv, I don't know why you feel you have to go through this alone." Olivia met his eyes, her own glossy as he continued to speak. "Just tell me what to do."

"He watched us. El." She spoke quietly. "Who knows what else he's seen, how long he has been following me." Olivia couldn't help the few stray tears that had slipped away. She quickly wiped them away and stood up from the couch to try and conceal her crying.

Elliot knew her better, though. He stood up and walked over to her, placing his arms around her. "Hey", he said gently as he pulled her hands away from her eyes, "Its just me." He knew she hated looking vulnerable, though it was a situation she had been all too familiar with in the past months, but Elliot had to remind her that he loved her and that it was okay to vulnerable with him because he would never do anything to hurt her. "Its just me."

Olivia felt the sudden bile rise in her throat. It was something she couldn't explain, something sudden that sent her stomach heaving and he body quivering. She dashed down the hall and to the bathroom. Elliot didn't even know what was going on until he heard the violent sound of her retching from down the hall.

He was about to go check on her when the doorbell rang and sparked both his curiosity and fear. It was late, too late, even for New York, so a visitor at this hour could only mean that something terrible had happened, or was about to.

Elliot was surprised when the door opened shortly after his pause. He was even more surprised to see Cragen standing before him.

"Cap?" He asked confused. He forgot that he gave him an extra key to his apartment in case of emergencies. "What are you doing here?"

Cragen stepped in closer to Elliot and pulled out a large manila envelope. "Is Olivia around?" He asked.

Elliot looked at him inquisitively. "She's sick. What's this about?"

Cragen shook his head and sat down on the couch. "She needs to see this with you. Tucker is on his way."

"Wait a minute. What the hell does Tucker have to do with anything?"

Cragen bowed his head as he handed Elliot the envelope in his hand. Elliot quickly took it and opened the envelope to reveal its contents.

He thought he might just be sick himself. He looked at Cragen who was clearly uncomfortable. "I'm not the only one who got one." Said Cragen. "So did Munch and Fin and Tucker."

Elliot threw the envelope on the coffee table and walked down the hall to Olivia. Her head was buried in her arm, leaning on the toilet. "You okay?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah." She said. "That was- I just, I just felt sick all of a sudden. It was weird."

"Your under a lot of stress." He said. "Its understandable."

Olivia shook her head. "Not that kind of sick. I just- I don't know." She sighed. "Who was at the door?"

Elliot frowned and help Olivia up from the floor. "C'mon Liv. Cragen has something to show us."

Olivia pulled from his grasp, recognizing the soft tone he used with victims. "What's going on Elliot?" She asked demandingly.

"Liv", he began as he held her steady, "He took pictures."

* * *

><p><strong>And on that note, a lot of shit is about to happen. This would be where the plot thickens. Let me know what you think so far.<strong>

**I also am taking one-shot requests. I will be posting one late tonight or possibly tomorrow. Let me know if you have a request.**

**Starting on chapters 10 and 11 right now. You may hate me by the end of it.**


	11. Chapter 10

Olivia was only vaguely aware of the men talking around her. Her sole focus was on the contents in the manila envelope sitting on her coffee table as Elliot, Cragen, and Tucker exchanged words. Every once in a while some of what was said would slip through her haze and she would catch words like; email, print out, and more.

For a moment she stole herself against everything else around her and retreated back into herself where there was no torment, no humiliation, no degradation, just a quite place in the back of her mind where she didn't have to look at anyone or face anything; she could just lay still.

"Liv?"

A voice.

"Olivia?"

Another.

"Liv!"

"What?" She mumbled, coming out of her daze. "What is it?"

Elliot looked at her, confused and a little worried. "Liv, you all right?"

Her eyes wandered to the faces in the room; each a mixture of confusion and concern. She knew she was supposed to speak but her mouth was dry and her head was still clouded by the fog she had created for herself.

The fear struck her instantly; she had just dissociated. It wasn't all that uncommon, especially for victims of rape but she had never remembered being so scared in her life than she was then at the thought of herself finally breaking. She couldn't break. She couldn't give White the satisfaction; she just couldn't

"Olivia you look pale." Said Cragen. "Why don't you get some rest. We can talk about this in the morning."

And there it was. They had already sensed the crack in her psyche. She was breaking. White was winning. "No." She said, finally finding her voice. "I'm okay. Lets talk now."

Cragen looked at Elliot, who stared blankly back at him. Neither knew what to say or do. They recognized the signs Olivia was displaying. They had seen it in countless victims but neither of the men knew exactly how fragile she was at that moment and, through experience, they knew if they pushed her too hard she might break.

"Detective Benson." Tuckers voice was soft as he called to her. "I think you need to evaluated by our psychiatrist before returning back to work."

Olivia turned towards Cragen who nodded in agreement. She shook her head, not at them but at the situation. She had been seeking counseling in the months following her rape and she was finally cleared to return back to work not two days ago but then . . .

It was almost as if White had waited just long enough to give her the slightest taste of normality before snatching it away from her once again; like planned it. He probably had.

And there it was again; the bile in her throat. Before she even felt herself move off the couch she was on her knees heaving on the bathroom floor.

Tucker and Cragen waited in the living room as Elliot tended to her.

"I told you she wasn't ready to come back." Said Tucker harshly. "Are you happy with this? Was it worth putting her through more?"

"Hold on a second!" Demanded Cragen. "Now, neither of us knew this was going to happen. We hadn't even known he was following her until this evening. How were any of us supposed to see this coming?"

"You knew", Tucker scolded, "you knew he was stalking her before all this. Twelve years ago, you knew. Her stuff was in his apartment from when he broke in, he shared a cell with the man who raped her, he left a body for you to find; how the hell didn't you see this coming?"

Cragen was fuming, but he was right. "If you've got a point to make then make it."

Tucker sighed. "My point", he began, "is that Detective Benson is longer fit to work for law enforcement. You don't have to have seen PTSD to know that something is wrong with her. She shouldn't be carrying a gun and she shouldn't be working so close to the people who are trying to find her abuser."

"I'm not pulling my detective." Cragen said sternly. "I will admit she needs more counseling but I am not taking her job away from her."

"Your too close to this, Don." Said Tucker as he began exiting the room. "Figure this out, or I'll call IAB and have them do it for you."

He shut the door just as Elliot was walking back in. "Where did Tucker go?" He asked.

"Its not important." Said Cragen, not wanting Elliot to worry. "How's Olivia?"

Elliot shrugged. "Who knows. I think she just ate something; maybe the flu."

Cragen grabbed the envelope off the table and saw Elliot flinch at the thought of what was about to happen to them. "I'm sorry, Elliot." Said Cragen. "But they're evidence. You know how this goes."

"Yeah", he began, "So does Olivia." His tone took a serious drop as he grounded out his next pitiful words. "So does White."

"Elliot", began Cragen, "I want Olivia to talk to Haung first thing in the morning. Make sure her evaluation is on record and have Haung send a copy of her status to IAB."

Elliot looked at Cragen as his words sunk in. He wanted to fight, knowing she wouldn't be cleared but he understood what his captain was doing. There had to be some proof that she was seeking help. He knew Tucker was going to IAB. As painful as this would be for Olivia, Elliot knew, that Cragen was only protecting her from losing the last thing she had of herself.

"Good night Elliot." Said Cragen as he turned to leave.

Elliot nodded. "Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Location- Office of George Haung<strong>

"Good morning, Olivia." Said Haung as Olivia sat down on the brown leather couch in his office.

"Wow", she began, "The department really shelled it out for this place. We don't even get hot water in the showers."

Haung smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia shook her head, knowing where this was going and not wanting to beat around the bush. "Did you get a copy of the pictures?"

"No", said Haung, "Its my understanding that they were only delivered to your coworkers and higher ups."

"Right", she said sarcastically, "So just the people I see everyday."

Huang nodded. "So why do you think that is?"

Olivia got up and started pacing. Haung noted the quickness in her strides and the protective way she crossed her arms over her body.

"White tortured all of his victims." She began. "This is his way of torturing me."

"What makes you say that?"

Olivia stopped and stared out the window of the 12th story office and into the overlook of the city. "Because he knows." She whispered. "He knows that I care; that I have spent so much of my life trying to prove myself to these people. He's trying to take that away from me. He wants me to never want to face them again. I know, because its working."

Huang nodded and took in her appearance. As a psychiatrist, Haung was trained to note and analyze every detail of a person in order to diagnose and treat them. He saw her clammy forehead, her swaying knees, and her dilated eyes.

"Olivia", he began, "would you like to sit down? You look a little sick."

Olivia nodded, feeling her stomach riot against her. "I've been like this for a while." She said. "Its gotten worse the past few days."

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Can I get you some water?"

Olivia shook her head. "No", she said softly, "no, I haven't been able to keep anything down. I haven't-" Her lip began to tremble as the shame of what she was about to say took over. "Last night I- when I saw the pictures, I felt myself . . . detach, like, like it wasn't even happening to me. All this stress, its, its taken a physical toll."

Huang nodded. "It could be." He began, remembering his early years in medical school and comparing Olivia's symptoms to the illness he suspected. "But it could also be something else."

Olivia lifted her head, having not realized she was crying into her palms and raised an eyebrow at Huang's words. "What do you mean?"

"Olivia you are usually very reluctant to talk to me. Now I am not saying that your sudden change is openness is bad and I am not saying that you shouldn't seek help; I'm simply asking if you can thing of any other sudden behavioral changes?"

Olivia scoffed. "Quite a few." She bit back. "Being-" she stopped and considered her next words, "Going what I went through will do that to you."

Huang nodded. "That's true", he began, "but is there anything in particular that stands out?"

"Where are you going with this?" She asked bitterly.

Huang remained quiet and let her cool before he continued. "Olivia, look at all you've said in this session. You were light-hearted walking through the door, paranoid and questioning when you sat down, and now you are angry because I am asking you questions that seconds ago you were willing to answer."

Olivia shrugged. "I guess I have been a little moody lately."

"Good", he began, "Is there anything else?"

"I can't sleep, but isn't that to be expected?"

Huang nodded. "It is."

"So?" Olivia could feel herself getting frustrated. Fucking shrinks always had to drag everything out.

"You said that the stress has taken a physical toll. What do you mean?"

Olivia stared at the ground, too anxious to look him in the eye. "My back hurts, my muscles have been cramping and I can't go more than an hour without getting sick."

"Is there anything else?"

Olivia blushed as she continued to stare at the floor. She knew Huang had seen it and she knew despite her best efforts she would not be able to hide what was running through her mind. She thought back to the other night on the couch and sensual mornings with Elliot; remembering the physical desires her body had been displaying in the past two months. Since her attack she had been struggling with her sexuality but for the past month her body was just screaming to be touched. She blushed again.

"What is it, Olivia?"

She shook her head. "I can't say, its, its took personal."

"Isn't that why you are here", he pried, "to get help with your personal issues?"

"Yes, but not about this."

Olivia could feel Huang's eyes staring right through her, reading her. "Is it something sexual?" Olivia nodded, know she couldn't lie to someone who was trained to catch it. "Tell me about it."

Olivia bit her lip nervously. "Well", she began, "For a little over a month now, I've just . . . I've been feeling. . . "

"Aroused?" He asked when she couldn't finish.

Olivia nodded, clearly mortified. "More than usual. Now what does that have to do with anything?"

Huang chuckled. "Olivia I don't think your sick."

Again, she raised her eyebrow. "You don't?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't and I don't think its stress either. Olivia, you say you're tired, you're back hurts, you've been throwing up, and you have an increase in sexual appetite. Olivia, I don't think your sick; I think your pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>So, just in case some people don't know; Psychiatrists have to go through four years of medical school and intern in hospitals so Huang can diagnose a pregnancy. (brother said I sure include that bit of info) That being said . . . Is she? Let me know. The story is heading into a pretty dramatic turn but pregnancy may change the way I do things. Want a spoiler? It involves White, some handcuffs, and a certain and possibly pregnant woman. (lol I know, vague) <strong>

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

Cragen paced back and forth in his office as yet another body was found with White's signature. This one was found in the apartment below Olivia's. The trail had been getting closer to home, the first body having been found near White's old office from years ago.

They hadn't picked up the pattern until now. Cragen sat in his chair with his head in his hands. He was at a loss. The victim looked similar to how Olivia did when she had first encountered White nearly twelve years ago.

He sighed. They had him. Both times now, he left his DNA. There was no way he could worm his way out from under the needle if they caught him.

_If_ they caught him.

Again he sighed as he picked up the phone. He hated himself for what he was about to do but he needed answers and there was only one person who could give them to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Location - Elliot and Olivia's Apartment <strong>

The little pink plus sign that glared back at Olivia gave her both a rush of panic and joy. After she was first attacked she wasn't sure if she was emotionally healthy enough to raise a child but in these past few months she grew both as a person and in her relationship with Elliot.

He was the one. She knew it. She had never been able to be so open with someone, so vulnerable. She never trusted anyone that much.

But she trusted Elliot.

She loved him. He was the one, the love of her life, the father of her baby.

And then there was the fear.

She was good with children but she didn't know how to be a mother. Her own mother was hardly a role model and she was afraid that she wouldn't know how to raise a child. Elliot had lots of experience with children; he already had five children. She knew Elliot would be a great dad.

Elliot; she had to tell Elliot. Her heart almost burst at the thought. He had said he wanted to raise a family with her but everything was just so crazy and she had been a wreck both physically and emotionally.

Olivia placed her hand gently on her stomach and smiled. The past few weeks had been hard on her. Her recovery was slow and halting due to Whites actions. But it wasn't just her recovery anymore. No, she had a child to think about. A child who was sharing her body, feeling her pain.

She vowed then and there to do everything she could for her baby, even if it meant stepping down from SVU; if only for a few months.

Her life and safety was in jeopardy as it was; she wasn't about to put herself in anymore danger by putting herself with New York's worst.

She stepped in strides as she walked back into the living room and sat on the couch where Elliot was napping.

She would tell him soon. She just needed to figure out how.

Her mind raced back to the look on his face the day Eli was born. She wanted to see that look again.

Quietly, Olivia made her way into their bedroom and made an appointment for an ultrasound the following week. She figured the perfect way to spring the news would be with a picture of their baby boy or girl.

She smiled again. She had to be at least two months into her pregnancy. Her symptoms had started weeks ago and she couldn't remember her last consistent period; though she thought it had stopped due to stress.

She heard Elliot rustle from the living room and walked out there to sit next to him with a smile plastered on her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Asked Elliot sleepily. Olivia's smile grew as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Did I miss an anniversary or something?"

Olivia chuckled. She couldn't tell him yet. Not without the print out. "Nothing", she began, "Just in a good mood." She kissed him again.

They were about to start shedding clothes when Olivia pulled back, bringing her hands to her stinging lips.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Olivia looked around and saw that all of the blinds were closed and all of the doors were locked, making sure they were really alone. She clutched her stomach, a small hint of fear still lingering.

"He isn't watching, Liv." He said. "There are uni's all over this place."

"I know." She said softly, her arms still around her.

Elliot noted her protective stance and frowned. "Olivia is everything alright? You've been acting weird ever since the day you talked with Huang."

She nodded and tried to bring the smile back on her face. "Yeah, Elliot", she began, "I'm fine."

"Is your stomach bothering you again?" He asked, pointing to the way she held herself.

Olivia shook her head. "No", she began, "I'm just hungry."

Elliot quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked. Since her attack Olivia's appetite had been pretty much nonexistent; though she had gotten better about eating in the past month or so.

She held her stomach tighter. She had a life to protect and it needed her to be healthy. She nodded.

"Okay." Said Elliot with a smile. "I'll go heat us up something." He placed another kiss on her lips and walked into the kitchen. Olivia could tell she had made him happy. He was worried about her. For a while she was looking and feeling kind of sick. But she was eating more now and she would continue to do so.

"I'm glad you're getting your appetite back, Liv." Called Elliot from the kitchen**.**

She placed a hand on her stomach. "Yeah", she yelled, "I guess I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Location - Sing Sing<strong>

"That was fast." Ground the man in orange. "I didn't think he would take her that soon."

Cragen slammed his fists onto the interview table in the small prison room. "Listen to me you piece of shit. I didn't come here to play games and I didn't come here to listen to you spew your shit. I am here because we can help each other out."

"I'm not talking unless I can get out of here."

Cragen nearly hissed at the man before him. "Your in here for three counts of murder and four for rape. Your getting the needle unless you give me what I need. You will never see the light of day again but maybe if you cooperate you'll get to live to stare at the concrete in your cell." His words were harsh and demanding. "Talk Harris."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you shit was getting interesting. Review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Location- Sing Sing**

"Your not getting a god damned thing unless I see the light of day!" Spat Harris. "You think I'm sorry? You think I want to help her? That bitch ruined me and she deserves everything she is going to get." Harris smiled. "He's a pretty sick fuck, ya know. He planned this whole thing. I was just going to fuck her. He's the one who told me to go after the others. He said it would hurt her more to see them, to know it was her fault. He's the one who told me how to stab her."

"Its not her fault." Said Cragen. "None of it. You're not in here because of her. You are in here because you are a sick son of a bitch and you are paying for your crimes." Cragen swallowed hard. "I will get you out of the needle but you are never getting out of here. Its your choice."

Harris laughed and motioned for the guard to take him back to his cell. "You have nothing. You're here because you need my help." Harris began walking out of the room, stopping at the door to look back at Cragen. "Tell Olivia that she never should have fucked around in my business. If she hadn't then none of what's about to happen would have happened."

Cragen narrowed his eyes and walked towards Harris. "What's about to happen?"

Harris smiled. "He's a pretty sick fuck."

**Location- Dr. Huang's Office**

"Hello, Elliot." Said Huang. "I'm glad you could make it."

Elliot nodded as he walked into the room. "What did you want to see me for?"

Huang remained stoic. "You sound nervous."

"Should I be?" Asked Elliot. "Every time I come here I end up on leave. What's going on?"

Huang sat down and motioned for Elliot to do the same. "I just wanted to talk to you. With everything that has been going on with Olivia; this can't be easy for you."

"Its not." He said. "Can I go now?"

Huang smiled. "This is off the record Elliot. You may leave; I just wanted to make sure you are ok."

Elliot furrowed his brow. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm not the one he's after."

"No", Huang began, "but you were in those pictures."

Elliot's face turned red as rage took over and he stood from the couch, menacingly and glared at Huang. "You got them?"

Huang shook his head. "No." He said, hiding his discomfort. "But I know what's on the photos. Why don't you sit down and tell me about it."

"There's nothing to say." Said Elliot as he paced the room. "Half the fucking department saw us. That fucking perverted son of a bitch watched."

"How does that make you feel?"

Elliot turned to face Huang, his face red once again. "How the fuck do you think I feel?"

"It doesn't matter what I think." Said Huang, calmly. "But what does matter is how you feel."

"Stop trying to shrink me." He said. "I'm not the one who you should be worried about."

Huang nodded. "Why do you say that?"

Elliot was getting angry. Huang knew damn good and well how he felt but he still wanted to hear him say it. He was photographed with the woman he loved performing one of the most intimate of acts. It wasn't enough that his privacy was violated but the bastard had to go and spread around his private business to the people they worked with in an attempt to hurt the woman he loved.

He was angry, he was scared, he felt violated but these were not the things he was supposed to feel. He wasn't supposed to feel at all. It was Olivia; she was the one who needed comforting, not him. He was steel.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Huang.

"It doesn't matter." Elliot muttered.

"It does." Said Huang. "It matters to me and I know it matters to Olivia."

Elliot sat back down, having cooled by pacing. "Why do you keep talking about her?"

"Isn't she what you want to talk about?"

Elliot smiled. The man was good. Fuck being a shrink, the guy could read minds. "I just want to make sure she is okay. It doesn't matter how I am as long as she is alright."

Huang nodded. "Elliot, Olivia loves you. Don't you think she feels the same way? I'm sure she wants to take care of you as much as you want to take care of her?"

Elliot raised his head from his hands. "Did she say that?"

Huang sighed. "You know I can't answer that, Elliot. Anything she tells me is strictly confidential. The same goes for you." He watched as his words sunk in. "Anything you want to tell me will never go farther than this room."

Elliot contemplated his next move. He knew Huang was only trying to help but he didn't want it. He didn't want to need help. He was supposed to be there for her. He wasn't supposed need anyone to be there for him.

Elliot clenched his jaw as the emotions in him grew. He would never cry in front of another man, but god he fucking wanted to. Leave it to Huang to push him till he broke; to poke at him until everything he pushed back came up to fight him. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe with the intensity building inside him.

"I want to kill him." He said. "I want to kill him for everything he has done to us."

Huang nodded. "That isn't the answer, Elliot. How is it going to help Olivia if you are in jail?"

"I haven't done it, have I?" He spat. "I just said I wanted to. Don't you think I know she needs me? I could have killed Harris when I was in his hospital room but I didn't."

Huang's eyes grew wide. "When did you talk to Harris?"

Elliot shook his head. "What does that matter? The point is I had the chance and I didn't take it because I knew she needed me. She needs me now but I can't do a damn thing to help her."

Huang nodded. "How does that make you feel?"

Fucking Huang. He just had to push.

"How the fuck do you think!" Erupted Elliot. "Helpless, angry, scared. What the fuck do you think? Is it better now? Now that I told you how I fucking feel; has anything changed. I'm fucking scared, okay? How is saying any of this out loud going to make anything better?"

Huang stayed quiet as he watched Elliot cool and eventually sit back on the couch, with his head in his hands.

"Elliot", Huang began slowly, "You can't keep these things inside you. It will destroy you if you do. You say you want to help Olivia but how can you do that if you aren't okay yourself?"

Elliot remained quiet.

"Elliot, you are only hurting yourself by avoiding these things. Its okay to admit that you are struggling. Its okay to admit that this has effected you and ask for help."

"Yeah, well", said Elliot as he headed for the door, "How's that going to help, Liv?"

**Location - Elliot and Olivia's apartment**

"Benson." Answered Olivia into her phone.

"Hello again."

Her voice caught in her throat.

"Its good to hear your voice? Did you get the pictures?

"Wh- where?" She stuttered. "Where are you?"

White laughed. "That doesn't matter. I don't have much time, Olivia, I know you are probably getting a trace on this."

_Shit_. She thought to herself as she got the house phone and dialed Cragen's number.

"I want to see you. I know you want to see me." He chuckled. "This sounds familiar doesn't it?"

"Where do you want me to meet you?" She asked while listening to her other phone ring.

"Don't worry", he said, "It wont be like last time. I'll find you."

Then the dial tone rang signaling that he had hung up just as she heard Cragen's voice on the other phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Review here or on twitter. bitchstolemynam<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

The days flew by and before she knew it she was in the waiting room of her doctor's office ready to see her baby.

_Her_ baby.

She already loved it so much. She couldn't wait the months for them to meet. _Screw the pain_, she thought, _I just want to see him or her_.

"Olivia Benson?" Called the medical aid from behind the counter. "The doctor will see you now."

Olivia sucked in a breath and got up from her seat. This was it, she was about to see her child. She placed her hands on her stomach and smiled.

_Her_ child.

**Location- 16 Precinct Cragen's office**

Cragen had been going over files for the past hour. After hearing of White finally contacting Olivia the whole squad had been working overtime to find the bastard. The call had been made on a pay phone across the street from Olivia's old apartment and you could see him clearly on the security cameras.

He was getting bold.

Cragen sighed as he waited for Elliot to enter his office.

He needed to speak with him; needed to set some things straight and get some answers.

"Elliot, sit down." Said Cragen as Elliot walked into his office.

Elliot shook his head in frustration. "What did I do now?" He asked, sarcastically.

Cragen wasn't amused. "Nothing", he began, "I just wanted to talk to you about Olivia."

Elliot sat down in one of the chairs across from Cragen's desk. "What about her?"

Cragen sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "I was just wondering how she is holding up. She hasn't been to work lately. Now you know I am more than willing to give her time off but this isn't like her. Two months ago she was begging to come back and now she can't seem to stay for more than an hour at a time."

"She's been sick, Cap. Every morning for the past two weeks she's been throwing up." He stopped himself, realization dawning over.

"Has she seen a doctor?" Asked Cragen.

Elliot's face visibly paled. "Yeah", he said, a small grin playing on his face, "She's there right now."

Cragen nodded. "Even still, Olivia has been sick before and I've practically had to drag her home. I just want to make sure she is okay."

"Cap", he said, his smile growing wide, "I don't think she's sick."

He watched as Cragen's eyes widened as he too caught on to what Elliot was suspecting. He smiled at the realization.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure." He thought back to Olivia's behavior in the past week. "She's been eating a lot more, taking vitamins, and the morning sickness." He chuckled. "More like morning, noon, and night sickness. She wouldn't even let me give her some medicine for it."

Cragen stood to shake Elliot's hand. "I'm happy for you, son."

Elliot smiled. "Thanks Cap'. I'm going to go give her a call; see how the doctors went and find out why she hid this from me."

"Maybe she doesn't know." He said. "I think she would have told you as soon as she found out."

Elliot shrugged. "Maybe she just wanted to be sure." His mind wandered back to her pregnancy scare months ago. "This isn't the first time we thought she was pregnant."

"It isn't?"

Elliot regretted the words as soon as the left his mouth. But it was too late; the torpedo had entered the water and now he had to explain to his captain what had happened, months ago.

"Yeah", he began, "it was a couple of months ago. We thought . . . We didn't know if-"

"I get it." Cragen interrupted.

"She was terrified that it was his; that that son of a bitch's baby was growing inside her."

"What happened?" Asked Cragen.

Elliot shook his head. "She wasn't pregnant. It was just a scare. I don't know what she would have done if it had been Harris'."

Cragen looked down at his feet. "About Harris", he began, "I talked to him a couple days ago."

Elliot's eyes widened. "About what?"

Cragen sighed as he met Elliot's eyes. "White is getting brave. That phone call was his first step in getting her. Elliot, Harris is the only one who knows what White is up to. We need his help to-"

"What did you do?" Asked Elliot, angrily.

Cragen sighed. "I offered him a deal; not that he took it. I told him if he helped us find White that I would get the needle taken off the table."

Elliot had to fight to keep himself still, rage coursing through him. "You did what!"

"Calm down Elliot." He said. "Its not like I was going to get him out of prison. He will stay there for the rest of his life which doesn't look like too much longer."

Elliot calmed a little. "So what did he say?"

Cragen was visibly upset as he recalled his conversation with Harris the week before. "Nothing useful. He said that it was White idea to go after the others. Harris had only planned to rape her. Ashley, the warden, even to him stabbing her, everything was White's idea."

Elliot chewed on the inside of his cheek. "So did he say anything about White's plan?"

Cragen nodded. "Just that he was sick."

"Yeah", Elliot scoffed, "Tell me something I don't know."

Cragen shook his head. "Go home." He said. "Be with Olivia. We will call you if we need you."

Elliot nodded and began walking out the door. "Thanks Cap."

The drive back to his apartment was long; his thoughts consumed only of Olivia. She was having his baby.

_His_ baby.

He smiled at the thought of raising a family with her.

Family.

He had to tell his kids. He had to tell Kathy; not that it was any of her business but she had been civil with him and they had been trying to rebuild their friendship from years ago so he figured it was better she hear it from him then one of their children.

He sighed, knowing that she would be hurt and knowing that Olivia probably felt bad about the situation too. And then it all became too clear, she wasn't hiding her pregnancy because she wasn't sure of it, she was hiding her pregnancy because she was ashamed.

Everyone had always assumed that she and Elliot were having an affair. And a baby out of wedlock would hardly help the matter. Elliot frowned. He hoped his mind was playing with him; that Olivia knew better than to think of their relationship that way.

He loved her. So it wasn't legal; who cares? He didn't. But then again, maybe she did.

That thought alone killed him. He had to make things right; declare his love for her in a more solid way.

He was heading in that direction anyway. He wanted nothing more than to hold Mrs. Olivia Stabler in his arms as they rocked their newborn to sleep. But he didn't want her to think he was purposing just because of the baby. He would surprise her tonight before she even got the chance to tell him her news.

He smiled, turning left into the city where he would go to her favorite jeweler and pick out a ring.

**Location - 16 Precinct Cragen's office**

Cragen sat back in his chair, sorting through files when his office phone rang.

"Captain Cragen." He said into the phone.

His blood ran cold.

"Olivia? Are you there? Answer me."

But the screaming on the other side of the phone was all the answer he would get.

"No, please stop. Please don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want just please. . . NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Holy cliffhangers Batman. lol. Review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Huge thanks to maigonokaze for giving me some insight into this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Olivia was fuming. After the agonizing week it had taken to get to where she was now, finally able to see her baby, the damn ultrasound machine had broken down. She almost wanted to cry in frustration. She had waited long enough to become a mother. All she wanted was to see her child.<p>

Sensing her disappointment, her doctor referred her to a colleague down the street who might be able to help her today. So, with a frustrated sigh she left her doctor's office and began her decent down the streets of New York.

It wasn't until she passed the park that the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a wave of nerves crashed through her.

This was the park where White had first come after her.

Her heart started beating, so loudly in fact, that she was shocked the bystanders around her couldn't hear it.

She thought back to how Harris had lured her to the place she first found Ashley and how once again she was at another major point from her life.

Olivia quickly took in her surroundings, for once in her life grateful for the crowded streets of New York.

She felt the bile rise in her throat as a mixture of rage and fear consumed her. She remembered her conversation with White a few days back and his claim to 'find her'.

She knew he was watching, he had to be. She also knew he wouldn't stop until he found her or until he was dead.

He would never stop.

Olivia felt her breath catch in her throat, at that thought.

Her eyes searched the streets for some sign of White. She knew he was there, watching her, stalking her.

She knew from the moment Rebecca Brillenger's body was found that he wouldn't stop until he had her; and until then, more and more people would continue to suffer.

Olivia closed her eyes, stealing herself for a moment as realization came over her.

She knew what she had to do.

Tears filled her eyes as she, protectively, clutched her stomach and crossed the street, and walked into the park.

Her heart started pounding furiously in her chest and she worried at that because she knew the stress could hurt the baby.

She looked around and noted the people that filled the park. He wouldn't risk it.

Would he?

That's when she heard the screams and in an instant she flashed back to the woman he had been chasing when he found her the first time.

She had a plan.

She couldn't let one more person suffer at his hands, despite the fear telling her body to run away. She had to help this woman. That's why she became a cop, to help, to protect. She clutched her stomach and said a silent prayer, hoping that if God did exist that he was on her side.

Olivia let out a shaky breath; the cop in her taking over.

The screaming continued, sending a burst of adrenaline into her veins. She had to act now. There was no time to wait for backup, no time to grab her gun from the car. White was there, attacking another innocent woman and she would die if Olivia didn't act now.

Olivia closed her eyes, briefly, trying to gain the composer she needed, and started going over her plan in her head. She would have to use herself as bait. She had to be quick. She had to be smarter, faster, and better then White.

Quickly, Olivia took out her phone and dialed Cragen's number; all the while checking around her to make sure she was still in public view. She didn't bother holding the phone while it rang, she knew White would only take it from her, so, she slipped the phone in her pocket and prayed that Cragen would respond to her silence.

The frantic screaming continued and instinct took over as she ran towards the sound to help whoever was in need.

She passed the bench where she had first encountered White and stopped as she was met with the frantic sound that had lured her there. The sight before her, the source of the screaming, was nothing more than two teenagers engaging in a summer water balloon fight.

Olivia turned around and almost cried in relief. She had to brace herself with her hands on her knees as recognition took over and she realized that there was nothing here for her to fear. Her heart was pounding at the hellish ordeal should could have faced. _It was just some kids_. She told herself. _You're safe, its okay_. _He wouldn't try anything with so many people around._

She was about to reach into her pocket and answer Cragen when she felt the cool of metal pressing into her back.

Her blood ran cold.

"Hello Olivia." Whispered White as he pressed the knife further, lightly digging into her skin.

"You will not make a sound." His breath was warm against her neck and she shuttered in disgust. "We are going to go for a little ride. You will not cause a seen or I will have to finish you off sooner than I planned."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her stomach as the tears began making their way down her cheeks.

She had to go with him. It wasn't just her life that was in danger now. She had a baby to protect and that meant doing what he said.

He gripped his hand around her forearm and started leading her, forcefully, to his van.

"No. Please Stop." She begged but he only gripped her harder.

"Shut the fuck up before you attract attention to yourself. You know I wont hesitate if I have to kill someone else. I'm not letting you fuck this up for me." He growled as he pressed the knife, harder, to her side.

"Please don't hurt me." She begged as she felt the cold blade dangerously close to her stomach. "I'll do whatever you want just please."

He opened the back door to the van and threw her into it.

"No!" She cried as the door slammed shut. Her heart was racing as she looked around the van. All the door handles were gone from the inside except for the one on the drivers door. She tried to climb over into the front seat but was soon knocked back by the force of the van as it sped off into the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>Location- 16 precinct<strong>

"Do we have a trace?" Asked Cragen.

Munch nodded. "He's heading down 7th. I have uni's after him now."

Fin and Elliot were quick to respond. It wasn't until Elliot felt the first sharp turn of the car that he realized he'd even made it to the parking lot.

Fin was on a mission, pushing the small car to its limits as he sped down the streets of New York.

"Munch, Where are they going?" Asked Elliot into the radio.

All he got was silence.

"Munch!"

Finally he spoke, his words full of terror. "We lost them. He must have found the phone."

"Shit!" Screamed Elliot as he smashed the radio into the dash. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!"

Fin slowed and his worried eyes met Elliot's. "Where do you think he's taking her?"

Elliot's eyes were blurred by tears. "I don't know. I don't fucking know." He let out a pained sound, something between a sob and a moan. "They couldn't have gone far. We have to keep looking."

Fin nodded and once again flashed his police lights and began zooming down the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>Location - Inside the van<strong>

Olivia tried to pull herself up but the rocking of the car made it nearly impossible. She knew she had to get out. She had to save her life, her child's life.

She reached to her side, instinctively looking for her gun. She closed her eyes in defeat when she realized it wasn't there. She hadn't taken it with her to the doctor's.

Her phone.

She still had her phone. It was still on, probably being traced. She almost cried at the small glimmer of hope in her pocket.

Quietly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, not realizing White had seen her movements, until he slammed on the breaks, sending it flying out of her hands and shattering in the front.

"No!" She cried.

White smiled. "No one is going to save you now, sweetheart. I've waited long enough for this."

She tried to reach him, figuring she could strangle him or incapacitate him somehow so she could stop the car.

But with every move she made towards him he flashed her his knife, making it known that he would not hesitate to kill her.

For a moment, she thought of just going for it. Maybe she could knock the knife from his hand or manage to shield most of herself as she reached for it.

But the butterflies in her stomach reminded her of what she had to lose.

Finally, the van stopped. Olivia sucked in a breath as she watched White reach into the glove box and pull out a gun, abandoning his knife in the compartment.

He waved it at her. "Not a sound." He said as he stalked towards her.

Olivia curled into a ball and held herself tight. This was not happening, it couldn't be happening again.

She felt his hands on her shoulder, forcing her onto her back.

"I have to say Olivia", he began, "I thought you would put up more of a fight."

She gulped and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach.

All she had to do was survive. She could endure anything she had to as long as it would keep her baby safe. At least that's what she told herself. But when she felt his ice cold hands slide into her panties she couldn't help but let out a heartfelt cry for help.

"Shut up!" He growled as a response to her screaming. But she couldn't stop; not with the fear and torment that was building inside her. "I said shut up!" This time, he let his fists communicate his anger as he sent a crushing blow into her stomach.

Olivia cried for the child inside her. "No!" She pleaded. "No please, you can have me, you can do anything you want just please, don't!" She didn't even sound like herself as her pained voice shrieked in terror and desperation.

White smiled and lifted her shirt above her stomach.

She wanted to die.

He knew.

He fucking figured it out and now he had all he needed against her.

Olivia cried as she searched the van with her eyes for a way out of this hell.

But there was nothing,

Nothing, except the gun in White's hand which was now pressed against her stomach as his hand roamed under her shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Location- Fin's squad car.<strong>

Twenty minutes. It was twenty minutes before they passed a parked van in an empty lot behind what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Twenty minutes before Elliot insisted that was the one. And twenty minutes before they ran out of the car, guns raised, and approached the van.

Yes, it took twenty minutes for this to happen but they van sped away in less than one.

"Fuck!" Screamed Elliot as he raced back into the car. He didn't even wait for the door to close before he started after them.

He hadn't even realized that he had dropped his gun or that Fin wasn't with him.

All he knew was that Olivia was in that van, speeding before him, driving into the opposite lane, heading into on-coming traffic, swerving to avoid other cars, losing control on the bridge. . .

And tumbling down the side.

His heart stopped. His heart fucking stopped in his chest as he watched the van tumble down the side of the hill from the bridge that they had driven off of.

He watched in horror from outside his car as the van came to a halt on its side.

"Liv!" He screamed. "Oh my God! Olivia!" He couldn't comprehend why his body wasn't moving. Panic dominated his senses as he watched the fire trucks arrive at the scene, completely unaware of Cragen's arms wrapped around him and keeping him from barging in.

All he could think about was: it was a good thirty feet role down the side of the hill and Olivia was in that car.

The medics followed seconds after, rushing down the hill to rescue those inside.

Elliot watched in horror as the fire trucks pulled apart the mangled van. He sucked in a breath and said a silent prayer, vaguely aware of the scene around him as Olivia's limp body was pulled from the van and placed on a stretcher.

* * *

><p><strong>Really difficult chapter to write. What's going to happen to Olivia? What about the baby? And what happened to Olivia in the van? All will be answered soon.<strong>

**Review.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Please let Olivia and the baby be alright. - ElliotandOliviaBabies**

**Ah! How much more are they going to have to go through? I hope she and the**  
><strong>baby are ok - JennBenson<strong>

**- I know, I know, I'm horrible. But Olivia did go through a pretty bad accident. These are great questions. To which I reply: trust me.**

* * *

><p>The hospital was a blur. He didn't even realize he had made it there until he felt the warm Styrofoam cup of coffee in his hands. It was like he was on autopilot. He could hear the voices and see the people around him and he could feel himself responding but his mind was somewhere else.<p>

Back there.

On the Bridge.

His mind flashed back to Olivia's lifeless body, being manipulated and put onto the stretcher. It was the worst sigh he had ever seen.

It couldn't even compare to when he found her in the alley. At least then she had spoken to him. At least then he could feel a pulse.

This time, she hadn't moved, hadn't spoken, and he couldn't get close enough to feel a pulse. He couldn't touch her, hold her, have one last chance to tell her he loves her.

He thought me might just be sick right there.

He placed the coffee on the empty chair next to him and sighed in frustration. His hands were on his head, shielding his eyes from the bright hospital lights. His voice was pained as he groaned in the chair.

Why weren't they telling him anything? Olivia had been in surgery for over four hours. Something had to be wrong.

"Elliot, try to relax." Said Cragen, who was sitting across from him; next to Fin. "Liv is a fighter. She'll pull through.

Elliot let out a painful sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "You didn't see that wreck. You didn't see the van." His eyes were watering. "You didn't see her body when they dragged her out." His voice broke at the end because after everything that had happed, that was it.

She had fucking died in the accident. She survived being raped and stabbed but a car crash did the trick. Forget about the weak pulse they had when they brought her in. It had been hours.

And that was it, the crux of the matter. She had fucking died on the table and no one had the balls to come out and tell him.

"Hey man", said Fin softly, "Don't give up on her now."

Elliot was quiet. He couldn't give up on her but he couldn't ignore reality either. Even if she survived there was no telling how she would be after. She could be paralyzed, she could lose a limb, she could lose the baby.

The baby.

Elliot was on his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes as he headed out of the waiting room. "I gotta get Liv some flowers." He cried. "I want her to have something when she wakes up."

Fin was silent and stayed in the chair as he watched Elliot leave. Stabler never cried; never.

Elliot walked into the hall, almost to the gift shop when he was stopped by the distraughtly thoughts in his head.

This was his Olivia.

That was their baby.

Everything he held dear was hanging on by one fine thread and there was nothing he could do.

He had never felt so powerless.

Finally, he reached into his pocket in search of his wallet, remembering his reason for being in the hall, but he stopped when his hand closed around a small velvet box.

He closed his eyes and cursed to himself. His fucking heart was breaking as the took out the box and gazed at the diamond inside.

"Elliot." Said Cragen as he walked though the hall doors.

Elliot turned around, ring in hand, and met Cragen's eyes.

"I was going to propose to her." Elliot's voice was broken.

Cragen nodded, trying to keep himself in check, for both their sake. "Elliot, the doctor wants to speak with you."

Elliot nodded and began steadily walking to the waiting room. At first his steps were even, quick paces but then he began walking faster, hurried, frenzied. By the time he reached the waiting room he was in a full blown sprint.

"Doctor", Elliot began, "How is she?"

"She's stable for now but we need to keep an eye on her. She wont be leaving anytime soon."

Elliot could hear the doctor explaining the rest of her condition but he couldn't understand him. He was too fucking happy, though it didn't show on his face.

Olivia was alive and that all that mattered.

The doctor seemed to be rambling on forever and had Elliot possessed the capability at the time he probably would have listened but the fear and panic in him grew with every incoherent word that left the doctor's lips.

What was wrong with her? How badly was she hurt? Is she awake? Is she paralyzed?

Elliot tried to remember just how she looked when she was taken from the van; trying to document her injuries.

He hadn't realized it till then that she hadn't been wearing her shirt.

No, it had been ripped open and only the sleeves remained just barely dangling from her bruised skin. Her slacks had been torn as well, though not to the extent of her shirt but enough to send a new wave of panic over him.

What happened to her in the van? Had she been raped? Had White gotten the opportunity to take it that far in the short amount of time he was given?

Twenty minutes. They had lost them for twenty minutes.

Elliot was nauseas again.

Twenty minutes: he had seen more done in less.

"Do you have any questions?" Asked the doctor, breaking Elliot from his thoughts.

Elliot shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"I- I'm sorry." He stuttered. "Could. . . could you repeat that?"

The doctor nodded, understanding how difficult this had been on him. "Ms. Benson has suffered a severe head injury. She's lucky, though. Had her skull not cracked the swelling in her brain would have stopped the blood flow and she would be brain dead. As it stands now she will just have a really bad headache for the next few weeks."

Elliot sucked in a shallow breath. He was afraid to hear what was next.

"Her hip was dislocated; which we have taken care of. She has two broken ribs as well as her left arm; which should heal within the next two months."

Elliot nodded. "So, she will be okay? She'll make it?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes, Mr. Stabler, she should make a full physical recovery. We will have to keep her here for a couple of days though, just to make sure her head injury is healing properly." The doctor nodded and turned to walk away before Elliot stopped him with his hand on his forearm.

"Doctor" he began. "What about the baby?"

The doctor sighed. "Unless you are a relative, I can't give you that information."

"Please", he began, "I'm the father. Just tell me."

The doctor looked at Olivia's chart and noted that Elliot was listed as her next of kin, along with Cragen and Simon. "I'm not sure." He began. "I haven't even spoken to Ms. Benson about it. I will talk to her when she wakes up. You can ask her then but until we speak-"

"Doc", he interrupted, "Please. . . what about my baby?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Trust me.**


	17. Chapter 16

It was dark and cold in the place she currently resided. Her hands were uselessly resting at her sides and her limbs were heavy and uncooperative.

Olivia felt a hand on hers and immediately she began to panic. Her heart raced and she could feel the hand squeezing hers as another moved to wipe the sweat that was gathering on her forehead.

A thought struck her, as she felt the hand ease down her cheek, these were not unfriendly encounters but instead they were gentle and loving.

She thought back to the way White's hands had so forcefully pulled at her hips and realized that these loving gestures couldn't belong to him.

No, the caring way the hands had caressed her cheek, trying vainly to comfort her bruised heart, could only belong to the man she loved.

_Elliot, _She thought. _I'm with Elliot. _Her heart fluttered in relief.

The hand that rested on her face had moved down to her stomach and she felt the warm palm stretch out and rub small circles on her belly.

A sharp pain surged through her heart at that thought. She no longer felt the flutter but instead she felt the emptiness in her soul.

Her heart started beating rapidly again and she could hear an incessant beeping in the backround as Elliot's arms moved to hold what he could of her.

The beeping slowed and she could feel herself relaxing. The heaviness in her limbs were replaced with a dull ache that presented itself when she tried to move.

Apparently her efforts had gone noticed. Elliot gasped when he felt her warm hand caress his and he moved to face her, squeezing her hand in return.

"Liv?" He said. "Olivia?"

She couldn't remember her eyelids ever being so fucking heavy as she eased them open and faced the concerned smile of Elliot Stabler.

"Welcome back." He said, still holding her hand. "How do you feel?"

Olivia groaned. "Like I've been hit with a truck."

Elliot chuckled, pained and heavy. "You were almost crushed in one."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" Her voice was raspy and tired.

Elliot pulled back and looked at her. "You don't remember?"

Olivia's eyes fell onto her lap as she absorbed in her surroundings and tried to reconstruct the last several hours of her life.

_His hands were on her, cruel and merciless has they groped her flesh. Her heart was banging inside her chest and life inside her squirmed in discomfort. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as she heard the gun cock against her stomach._

Olivia's eyes began to water and she clung to Elliot as she choked through the flashbacks. "No", she whispered, "oh my God, Elliot."

Elliot's heart was breaking for her. "Olivia?" He asked. "What happened?"

Olivia closed her eyes as the memories continued to pour forth and she increased her grip on Elliot's shirt as the last of the scene played out.

_She was falling but she couldn't tell why. It all happened so fast. Her eyes searched for White. He was driving, speeding, and she couldn't see where they were going. The last thing she remembered was the searing pain in her side and the sound of a gun before everything went black._

"The baby." She whispered. "Elliot what about the baby?"

The look on his face displayed his awareness of the situation and for a moment she wondered how he had found out but her current location and the situation she was in had provided all the answers. She only needed one more.

Elliot's eyes began to tear and he fought to keep his lip from trembling as he shook his head. "I'm sorry Liv." His voice was broken. "We lost a baby." She didn't even have time to process his words before she was screaming into his chest, sobbing hysterically. He held her for a moment before pulling her back and looking into her eyes. "But the other one is doing just fine. The crash didn't hurt him at all."

Tears stung in her eyes as she fought for comprehension. She hadn't seen her baby. She hadn't had time before White had taken her. But Elliot; Elliot had talked to the doctors, had probably seen the ultrasound of their baby, babies. . . Baby.

"What?" She whispered.

"It was twins, Liv." He said, reading her confusion.

Olivia nodded. "Like Lizzie and Dickie."

"Yeah", he began, "We lost out little girl but out boy is strong. The doctor said he will be just fine."

She nodded again as the tears returned to her eyes and she mourned the loss of her baby. Elliot held her close as he, too, longed for the child he had lost.

It was an hour before a nurse came in to check on Olivia. She had barley stopped crying, having exhausted herself.

She tried to sit but winced at the pain between her legs the motion had caused. This did not go unnoticed.

Elliot's concerned faced flashed towards her as the nurse brought in the familiar cart for the rape exam.

"Ms. Benson", she began gently, "We have to start the procedure now."

Elliot's eyes began to tear again as he gazed upon the woman he loved who now had to answer the question he didn't know how to ask.

_She felt her knee drive up into White's chest as her arm knocked the gun from his hand. She tried to move from under him but his weight dropped on her shortly after. She couldn't breathe, as she reached for the gun, but the life growing inside her and the erection pressed against her propelled her foreword till she felt the barrel in her hands._

"No." She sighed. "No that wont be necessary. He didn't. . . I wasn't raped."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Review, Review<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

Olivia had been sleeping for the better part of the day. Having not been able to take much medication for her pain, her body resorted to shutting down to help her cope. Though the doctors assured Elliot that this was normal, he was still concerned.

She looked so frail, so small. Despite the fact that she was pregnant, she hadn't gained more than five pounds in the past month. Elliot placed his hand on her stomach and traced small patterns with his fingers. He hoped the baby could feel him. He hated to think that his son was feeling alone, missing the sister that had been taken from him.

His eyes started watering, hating White with a renewed passion.

There was a small, timid, knock at the door and Elliot quickly wiped his tears and faced to see the intruder. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the man before him.

"Hi Elliot." He said.

"Simon?" Elliot was shocked. Of all the people in the world to come visit Olivia, Simon was the last on that list. "What are you doing here?"

Simon walked fully into the room and placed the vase he was holding down on the table next to Olivia. "Her doctor called me. Guess I'm listed on her sheet." He motioned over to the flowers. "She likes lilies."

"Yeah", said Elliot, "I know."

Simon nodded, unsure of what to say. "So, how's she doing?"

Elliot bit his lip and stared back at Olivia before motioning for Simon to pull up a chair next to him. "Not great." He said once Simon sat down. "She'll live but she's in a lot of pain."

"Can't they give her something for it?"

Elliot shook his head. "Not really. And whatever she can take, she refuses. Doesn't want to hurt the baby."

"Baby?" Asked Simon. "I didn't know she was pregnant. I didn't even know she was seeing anybody."

"Shows how much we talk." Said Olivia groggily as she came out of her sleep. "Hi Simon."

"Hey." He said. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia winced as she tried to sit up. Her whole body was aching from her multiple broken bones, to her tender core that had been bruised from the emergency D&C. "I've been better."

Simon nodded. "You know I drove all the way out from Jersey to see you. You had me worried there." He looked at Elliot and gave a sad smile. "Looks like you had us both worried. I don't think Elliot here has slept much more than me."

Elliot chuckled but otherwise remained quiet. He knew Simon and Olivia had a lot of catching up to do but he wasn't about to leave her side. So, he sat there, holding her hand, as she and Simon continued to get reacquainted.

"Olivia", said Simon with a serious note, "I don't know the details of what happened, but if you need anything or-"

"Simon." She cut off.

"No, Olivia, let me finish. You helped me and you didn't even know me. Let me repay that." His eyes bore into hers with that unspoken loyalty they seemed to have. "Please, let me take care of you."

Olivia smiled lightly and looked down in her lap. "I really appreciate that, Simon, but I'll be okay."

"Olivia you live alone. What if you need something?"

Elliot squeezed her hand and smiled at her, Olivia meeting his gaze. Simon looked at the both of them and for the first time saw what everyone had been able to see for years.

"Oh, I get it." He said. "You two are involved." Olivia nodded and Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Get out of here", he said, lightening up a bit, "you two? I would have never guessed. Isn't there some sort of rule that says partners can't date."

Elliot nodded. "Yep."

Simon and Olivia both chuckled and shared the same look of amusement with Elliot. "But then I guess you have always been a bit of a rule breaker; haven't you, Liv?"

Olivia smiled. "Just a little."

There was a short knock at the door and seconds later two nurses came in with a wheelchair. "Ms. Benson", said one of the nurses, "We need to take you down for another MRI to check the swelling in your head." Olivia nodded as the same nurse helped her off the bed and took her down to the third floor. The other nurse remained.

"Detective Stabler", he said, "I'm not sure if this will come as good or bad news but there is something I need to discuss with you."

Elliot looked at him inquisitively. "What is it?" Elliot's heart started pounding. "Is Olivia okay? Is the baby okay?"

The doctor nodded. "Both Ms. Benson and her baby are fine. This is about the man that was brought in with her; Mr. Richard White."

Elliot scowled. "What about the son of a bitch?"

"He pasted away this afternoon. The gunshot wound he suffered got infected and we just couldn't kill the virus fast enough. There was nothing we could have done for him."

Simon looked at Elliot. "Whose Richard White?"

Elliot ignored his question, the shock getting to him. "He's dead? Really, he's. . . gone?" Then there was a smile playing on his face. It was over.

Finally, it was over.

The doctor left shortly after, leaving Simon and Elliot alone to talk.

"So you and Olivia, huh?"

"Yeah", he said with a smile, "Me and Olivia."

Simon nodded. "Is it serious?"

"Yes." He said, needing to prove his claim. "I love her. She's carrying my baby."

Simon cocked an eyebrow at his words. "Wow." He was quiet for a moment after. "You, you'll make sure not to hurt her right? I mean, I know Liv and I aren't that close but she's still my sister. You seem like a pretty okay guy. I just don't want-"

"Simon." Interrupted Elliot. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box that held the ring he was going to give to Olivia less that 14 hours ago. "Its serious. I love her."

"Elliot?" The voice came out of nowhere, small and full of shock. There, inches from the door, being wheeled in by the nurse that had taken her out, was Olivia. "Elliot, is that- are you?"

He closed the box with the ring and sighed. "This isn't exactly how I planned on asking."

Olivia chuckled. "This isn't exactly how I planned on being asked."

Elliot looked at Simon and then at the nurse, giving them both that "fucking leave now" look.

Once they were alone Elliot moved towards her and got down on one knee.

"Olivia I don't know how to tell you how you make me feel. You know that I'm not good at these things but you make me want to try to be. You make me want to be a better man. I love you. I love our child. Please, make me the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet and marry me."

Olivia's eyes were watering, a lone tear cascading down her cheek; which Elliot had brushed away.

"Liv?" He asked after a minute of silence. "Will you?"


	19. Chapter 18

She couldn't have heard him right. Did he really just ask if she would marry him? Her mouth was dry. She couldn't speak. She couldn't think.

"Liv?" His hope was waning. "Will you?"

_Yes!_ She thought to herself. God, this was supposed to be easy. Why couldn't she say it? Why couldn't she find the cordination to move her mouth and just fucking say it?

She was so shocked she thought she had forgotten how to breathe. Slowly, Olivia drew in a shaking breath. Having satisfied her body's demands she raised her eyes to meet Elliot's.

"El." Her voice was the softest he had every heard. She wanted to say yes. She really, really fucking wanted to say yes but she couldn't. She couldn't find the words. "Elliot, you know I love you."

"Then say yes." He retorted.

Her eyes started to water. Everything she had ever wanted was laid out before her and still she could not get past the unending weight of recent events. They were crippling. The were crushing.

Elliot brushed his thumbs under her eyes, wiping away her tears. The sting of rejection was painful but as always he put her first. "What is it baby?" He asked.

Olivia sighed, hating herself with renewed passion. "This isn't how I wanted it." It wasn't. She didn't feel whole enough to face that kind of decision. As much as her heart was screaming at her to say yes, she couldn't help the scars that still lingered with her. She was just attacked, she almost died, again! She had just lost a baby. No. No, she wasn't healthy enough to make that decision. She wasn't ready. "I don't want our lives together to be weighed down by everything that has happened and everything that is to come."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

What did she mean? She wanted to fucking slap him. Did he really think it was over; that everything was fine and dandy now that White was in custody? She took in another long breath. This wasn't going to be easy. It was supposed to be easy.

"I know Harris is getting the needle but White is going to contest his involvement." She explained. "Even though what we have is enough to get him, he still has the right to contest his crimes and I know he is going to drag this on and make it as ugly for me as possible." Her eyes left his, hoping he would understand. "I can't handle that too. Not now Elliot. I need to get through the trial first. I need this to truly be over."

Elliot let out a small chuckle. "Olivia there wont be a trial."

She looked up at him inquisitively. "What?"

"White is dead, Olivia. His gun shot wound got infected and he died."

Elliot watched as the shock took over her face; then as that shock turned into confusion and then realization.

_Her hands closed around the gun. She tried to face him but his crushing weight was still on top of her, squeezing the air from her lungs._

_Then just like that, he was gone. Olivia barely had time to fill her lungs before she was thrown to the back of the van by the force of him speeding off into the streets._

_He was driving. Why was he driving?_

_Then he was speeding and swerving and Olivia couldn't move without being thrown to another side of the unforgiving metal of the van._

_They took a sharp turn and panic struck her as the gun was knocked from her hands and sent flying to the drivers seat._

_White smiled as he reached for it. In an instant, Olivia flew to the front of the van, propelling herself forward with one kick against the back doors._

_He had the gun. He was aiming it at her. It was all she could do to keep her body close to his, ensuring that if she was shot that he would be hit too._

_Then her hands were over his, on the gun, fighting, vying for control of the weapon._

_He grabbed the wheel._

_They turned._

_And then there was a loud, thundering, crash of metal and the sound of clashing machinery as she fell and rolled and jerked. She squeezed and one last bang was heard before she stopped falling._

_And everything went dark._

"I shot him." She finally said. "I didn't think . . . I didn't know that I, I hit him."

Elliot nodded. "Well you did." His eyes moved to hers. "And he's dead, Liv. He can't hurt you anymore."

"So its over?" Her voice was unsure; as if she didn't actually believe what he was telling her. "No trial. I don't have to see him again; face him in court. Its really over?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, Liv. Its over."

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be that easy. White was evil; the kind of evil that couldn't fall to infection. He was an infection; a hateful virus. And yet, just like that, he was gone. And with his downfall came the relief of knowing that she could sleep at night. That her attacker was dead and in a mere couple of days Harris would be too.

She could move on.

She was free.

It was over.

And then her expression changed once again, first displaying relief and then pure joy. "Yes." She cried. "Yes!"

Elliot was confused. "Yes?" He asked. "Wait, yes as in yes? Yes?"

Olivia nodded and laughed through her tears. "Yes, Elliot, yes."

He crashed his lips on to hers, the salt from her tears mingling with the taste of her kiss.

He let these tears stay, knowing that this time they were a result of her happiness.

It had been a long time since Olivia had felt this good. Her complaining body was masked by the love she felt as she clung to Elliot's shoulders.

This was all so new, so exciting, she didn't really even know what to make of it.

For a moment, just a moment, Olivia wondered if she was making the right decision, if after everything that had happened she was emotionally healthy enough to care for a child and be a good wife.

It wasn't as if she had much experience with children and her longest relationship with a man had been her friendship with Elliot.

She was scared, unsure, second guessing if she was making the right decision.

But then she felt Elliot's arms envelop her and the fluttering in her stomach and in an instant she knew.

She had.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought you might like a little fluff after such a bumpy ride. <strong>

**A big thank you to all who read, reviewed, and favoritied this story.**

**Yes, folks, this is the end. I do have another story in the works, "Redemption" and am also working on another fic that will probably be one of the most suspensful ones I have written. Still taking one-shot requests.**

**This is the end. Please review.**


End file.
